


Secrets and Blackmail

by AkiyamaAsuna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blackmail, Child Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiyamaAsuna/pseuds/AkiyamaAsuna
Summary: After his life was derailed as JJ starts sexually harassing him during skate Canada, Yuri silently struggles, hiding what was happening. After the truth starts to come out, Yuri has to learn how to accept help from the people in his life that care about him as he starts to cope with the abuse he had faced.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to start off really dark, detailing the abuse Yuri goes through. The first 5ish chapters will be heavy on sexual abuse but it will start to be mostly recovery after (with the exception of possible flashbacks/nightmares). if that bothers you, don't read.

Yuri threw his bag on the ground and kicked it aside. He was pissed off about getting second place to JJ. Yuri had trained so hard for this season and, not only did he get second, he was beaten by JJ. he wasn't sure what he hated about JJ, but JJ gave him creepy vibes. He collapsed on his bed. The hotel room was small. It only had one bed and a nice size bathroom. It was just like every other hotel room and Yuri hated the plain, unhomely feel. 

He grumbled at the sound of knocking. He swung the door open, expecting to see Yakov. Now that he was in the Senior division and had more sponsorships, he had been able to have his own hotel room and didn't have to share with Yakov. A freedom Yuri was enjoying. Instead, JJ was standing there, still with his gold medal on. He had a smug look on his face that rubbed Yuri in the wrong way. He couldn't explain the nervous feeling that JJ was making him feel.

“Yuri! You did great today but there's no way you would beat me at my home country.”JJ smirked pushing his way in, despite Yuri's protest. JJ had a good few inches on the 16-year-old and was easily able to overpower Yuri. JJ was pulled something out of his pocket.

“What do you want? Get out of my room!” Yuri yelled trying to push JJ. JJ just chuckled, pushing Yuri further into the room and shutting the door behind them. 

“Hey, what-” Yuri was cut off by JJ slamming him to the wall and shoving a wad of socks in his mouth. Yuri started panicking and tried to fight but JJ was too strong for him. JJ tied Yuri’s hands behind his back with his belt before using a tie around Yuri's mouth. Yuri tried to break out of the restraints but it was no use. JJ used this position to attack Yuri’s neck, careful not to leave a mark, as his hands explored Yuri's body. All Yuri could do was scream into the muffle. Yuri was pushed into the bed on his stomach and he could feel pants and underwear being removed and started kicking. JJ let his hands linger over Yuri’s thighs as he pulled off Yuri’s clothes. 

“You don't know how long I’ve been thinking about this,” JJ smirked kissing down his neck. Yuri screams were muffled as JJ slammed into him. JJ had a rough grip on his hips as he slammed into Yuri. Yuri could just sob into the mattress. He felt like he was being ripped in half. Yuri could barely breathe through the tears and gag. JJ just thrusted harder into Yuri, letting his hands roam Yuri’s chest soon cumming into Yuri. He flipped Yuri over and started thrusting into him again, JJ started making out with the muffled Yuri as Yuri sobbed. JJ soon kissed down his chest as he thrusted harder. JJ grabbed his phone out of his pants and started recording him thrusting in and out of Yuri until he came in Yuri again. He pulled out of Yuri and started taking pictures of Yuri, who could only lay still in the bed. JJ started moving Yuri into different poses for the pictures. “Look at you. Such a good little slut.”

“Now, I'm going to take the gag out but you can’t scream. If you scream, these pictures are going out to every skater in the league. Understand?” 

Yuri nodded. Yuri started gasping and panting as soon as the gag was out. JJ pushed Yuri’s hair out of his face and kissed his cheek. “Yuri, you're going to take a shower while I'm washing the blanket in the tub. You’ve got blood on it.” 

“S-Sorry.” Yuri tried to pull the blanket over him but JJ took the blanket, grabbing Yuri's arm roughly and bringing him over to the bathroom. Yuri stood in the shower as JJ washed the blanket. Once he was done, JJ jumped in the shower with Yuri and pushed Yuri to his knees. He got his phone and started recording again. Yuri just cried. “Please don't make m-”

Yuri was cut off by JJ thrusting into his mouth. Yuri gagged and tried to pull away but JJ had a firm grip on his hair. Yuri could let JJ use his mouth, just trying to focus on breathing. He was sobbing and gagging while JJ was thrusting in and out of his mouth. JJ soon came into Yuri's mouth. JJ pulled out and put his phone on the counter. “Swallow.”

Yuri did what he was told as JJ pulled him up and started the water.

“Let's get this blood washed off of you,” JJ smirked as he started washing Yuri off.

“JJ, please stop.” Yuri cried but didn't pull away. He was too terrified to do anything. He wanted to scream and fight back but he was frozen in fear. His heart was beating rapidly and he felt like he could die of fear.

“Oh, kitten, don't look so scared.” JJ hummed as he continued washing Yuri before drying them off. JJ set his phone on the counter as they got out of the shower and started to record. JJ leaned him over the bathroom counter and thrusted into him roughly. Yuri whimpered and started crying again. “Shh, I’ll put the gag in again if you get too loud. You’ll get used to it, you'll even like it.” 

Yuri just hid his face in his hands, sobbing into them. JJ lifted his hips and started thrusting deeper. Yuri gasped before letting out a moan. JJ smirked and continued pounding into Yuri’s prostate. Yuri felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure.

“JJ, please stop.” Yuri moaned. He was feeling a mix of intense pleasure and pain. He just wanted everything to be over. Yuri was terrified but his body was betraying him. He hated his body for the way he was feeling. 

“Moan my name again.” JJ moaned. He started kissing the back of Yuri's neck and stroking Yuri roughly. Yuri started panicking again and tried to pull away.

“No, please JJ, stop.” Yuri moaned. JJ grabbed Yuri by the hair and pulled his head up so Yuri was looking into the phone camera. Yuri could see his face. It was red and puffy from all the crying,

“Cum for the camera.” JJ thrusted harder. Yuri cried as he felt pleasure pooling in his gut. He moaned louder as JJ stroked his father. He gave in to the pleasure and started moaning uncontrollably. “Moan my name.” “JJ~!” He came to JJ's hand. JJ thrusted for a few more minutes before coming into Yuri. JJ pulled away and let Yuri fall to the floor, sobbing. He grabbed his phone and his clothes. 

“Don't tell anyone what happened or the videos and pictures are going out to everyone. Good luck finding a sponsor after they find out you a slut. I beat you’ll get pulled off your team.” Yuri just cried on the floor as JJ left. He wobbled over to the shower and started to scrub his skin as hard as he could as he sobbed. He just wanted to scrub JJ off of him. He sat in the shower sobbing and scrubbing his skin for almost an hour before crawling out of the shower. His lower body felt like it was on fire and he didn't trust his legs to hold him. He quickly dressed in his black jeans and t-shirt before putting on his jacket. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and curled up on the floor. He dialed Victor’s number. The phone rang a few times before going to voicemail. 

“V-Victor…” Yuri’s voice broke from all the crying. “Can you call me?” 

Yuri hung up and called Yuuri phone and got his voicemail as well but didn't leave a message. Yuri curled up on the floor with his phone close until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_ You look cute in your Instagram photo. I like the top ;) _

_ We should video chat ;) _

_ Why are you ignoring me? _

_ Leave me alone JJ _

_ I don't want to talk to you _

_ Don’t be like that, babe.  _

_ Don't forget I have these (image.jpg) _

Yuri's hands started shaking as a photo of him naked in the shower of the hotel room popped up on his screen. It had been three days since Skate Canada. Yuri had been training harder than before, just trying to put what happened at Skate Canada behind him. Everything didn't just feel different but looked different. Everything seems smaller, making him feel like he was trapped; trapped with secrets he didn't want to keep.

_ What do you want from me? I did what you told me. _

_ If you don’t stop, I’m going to tell _

_ Tell what? It was consensual sex.  _

_ You seduced me then started ignoring me _

_ That's not true. I didn't want that _

_ Who do you think they'll believe? _

_ Please just leave me alone _

_ You're scaring me _

_ I don’t want this _

_ Don’t be silly Yuri. I’m not going to hurt you.  _

_ I just want to be your friend with benefits ;) _

_ If you don’t, I’m going to let everyone know what kind of a slut you are _

_ Facetime me _

_ I’m at practice. _

_ Yakov is getting mad. _

_ I’ll face time you after practice _

Yuri quickly hid his phone in his bag and skated out on the ice. 

“We have four weeks until the Rostelecom Cup. If we want to get you to the top, we need to focus on your foot work. I’m going to have you focus on practicing drills for the rest of this week. You’re going to do them while I’m focusing on the Juniors then we’ll run through your routine after lunch. Then you go straight to the ballet studio and practice with Lilia.” Yakov was stern with Yuri. “You have been pushing yourself too hard. Second place in your first senior competition is a good placement. We don't want you injuring yourself. Just focus on improving yourself and not comparing yourself to anyone else.” 

“Whatever,” Yuri shrugged and skated off to start his drills. Yakov had noticed Yuri’s strange behavior since Skate Canada. The already moody teen has been even moodier than usual, snapping at both Yakov and Lilia. He’s been avoiding the two of them when they were at home as well. Yakov just let it go for now. Yuri through himself into running drills, he started getting lost in thought as the memories of only a few days ago kept replaying in his head. 

“YURI!” Yuri was startled out of his thoughts and fell to the ice. Yuri started panicking and looking around frantically. He noticed Yakov skating over to him and started to calm down. “Yuri. I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past 3 minutes. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah!” Yuri snapped as he stood up. “What do you want?”

“It's lunch time.” Yakov was surprised by Yuri's reaction. “Take the afternoon off. We’ll run through your program tomorrow. I don't want you on the ice this distracted.”

“I’m fine.” Yuri snapped. 

“My decision is final,” Yakov said sternly. “I'm going to call you a cab home.” 

“No!” Yuri panicked. 

“What’s been going on Yuri?” Yakov asked. “I’m concerned.”

“I told you I’m fine! Just… stressed.” Yuri shrugged. 

“Fine, why don't you get changed and run through some stretches instead.” Yakov left no room for argument so Yuri just did as he was told. He put his headphones on as he stretched and blocked everyone else out. 

_ Are you asleep? _

_ Not yet. What's up?  _

_ Nothing _

_ Is everything okay? _

_ I’m fine _

_ Then why are you texting me? _

_ I don't need a reason to text you old man _

_ If anything is wrong you can talk to me _

Yuri didn't respond for a while. He didn't know why he wanted to talk to Victor. He definitely couldn't tell him what happened. Victor had a habit of overreacting. Maybe it was because Victor was the closest thing to a brother that Yuri had. 

_ I know _

_ We should get dinner while we’re both at Rostelecom Cup _

_ Why would I want to hang out with an old mad? _

_ I'm going to beat your Piggy too _

_ Yuuri’s been training hard. He's going to surprise everyone. _

_ We’ll see.  _

_ I'm going to be the one surprising everyone _

_ I'm going to be cheering for both of you _

_ At least you'll be cheering for one winner _

_ I wonder who it'll be ;p _

_ It'll be me _

_ I'm going to bed. Goodnight _

_ Its a six-hour time difference it's not even dinner here yet _

_ Good night Yuri, sweets dreams  _

Yuri rolled his eyes but smiled to himself. He continued stretching browsing thought Instagram until his phone vibrated again. His mood soured when he noticed it was from JJ.

_ Hey, sexy, what are you up to?  _

_ I know you're on your phone _

_ You liked Victors photo _

_ I'm stretching. _

_ Are you stalking me? _

_ What time do you get done? _

_ We still have our video date. _

_ Don't call it that _

_ It's not a date _

_ Don't be silly.  _

_ Of course, it's a date _

_ I have to get back to practice _

Yuri turned his phone off before finishing his stretching and heading over to Lilia's studio for ballet training. He went straight to his room once they got back to the house and locked himself in his room. 

_ I’m home _

_ What do you want me to do? _

Yuri jumped when his phone rang. He answered the phone call. 

“Yuri, how have you been?” JJ was in his bed. Yuri could see parts of his room.

“Fine.” Yuri shrugged, pulling his jacket closer. 

“Good, I can't wait to see you at the Rostelecom Cup, we can spend some time together before the competition,” JJ smirked at him.

“I'm going to be with my grandfather beforehand. I don't get to see him much.” Yuri said quietly. “We can see each other after…”

“Alright little kitten, anyways I should get going. I have dinner with my parents.” JJ hung up on him and Yuri let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He curled up in his bed and cried himself to sleep, too overwhelmed to calm himself down. 

_ JJ was on top of Yuri. Yuri could feel JJ all over him, inside of him. Yuri screamed he tried to pull away. JJ just laughed at him and continued touching Yuri. He could feel hands on him shaking him.  _ “YURI! Wake up!”  _ Yuri tried to fight JJ but he couldn't getaway.  _ “Yuri, it's Lilia. Wake up.”  _ Lies. JJ had his hand over Yuri's mouth. Yuri continued screaming. JJ started to fade but he could still feel hands on him. _

Yuri slowly woke up to see the worried faces of Lilia and Yakov staring at him. “Yuri, you had us so worried.”

“I’m sorry…” Yuri said weakly, his voice sore from screaming. Yuri noticed something wet under him and blushed. He wet the bed during his nightmare. “I- I…”

“Go shower. We’ll get this cleaned up.” Lilia said. Yuri nodded and scurried to the bathroom. He scrubbed himself clean before heading back to the room. “Alright, it's all cleaned up and you have new sheets.”

Yuri just nodded, not looking them in the eyes. 

“Alright, we’ll see you in the morning,” Yakov said and ruffled his hair. “If you need us. Let us know.” 

Yuri watched them leave and curled up in his bed, staying up the rest of the night. 


End file.
